1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of solar cells, and more particularly to a solar cell pack and a method for balancing output currents of solar cell modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar cells are used as a kind of clean energy, and are favored by people more and more. The large-scale solar power plants which use multiple solar cell panels have already been grid-connected to generate electric power, and are getting improved gradually. However, there are many problems in forming an array with multiple solar cells. One of these problems is the output currents from the different solar cells are not equivalent when illumination is not even, and this problem reduces the power-generating ability of the solar cell panel.
The purpose of a solar cell optimizer is to increase the power-generating ability of the solar cell panel, and the solar cell optimizers are able to be applied to giant power solar plants and civil middle/small power solar plants. A balancer, one kind of the solar cell optimizer, is able to perform optimization to overcome the problem of uneven illumination to the surface of the solar cell panel, and thereby increases the power-generating ability.
A drawback of the conventional techniques is, when illumination is distributed evenly on the solar cell panels, the output currents of the respective solar cell or respective set of solar cell panels are equivalent, and therefore the balancer which balances the currents among solar cell panels to increase power-generating ability is not necessary. On the contrary, the power loss of the balancer per se reduces the power-generating ability of the solar cell panels.